The instant invention relates generally to manually operated resuscitators and more specifically it relates to an artificial respiration device.
Numerous manually operated resuscitators have been provided in prior art that are adapted to introduce air into the lungs of people who are in need of breathing. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,009,459; 3,046,978and 3,216,413 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.